


The New Proxy pt 1

by FesterTheGuesser



Series: The New Proxy [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesterTheGuesser/pseuds/FesterTheGuesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slenderman isn't the only scary thing in the Slender woods.</p>
<p>(There is NOT any OC x Canon character in this fanfiction. Is is purely story without romance. There may be romance later on.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Proxy pt 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Hope you like part one. This is my first post on the site and I have no idea what I'm doing.)

Slenderman isn't the only scary thing in the Slender woods, with his pages, and tall white barked trees that could easily be confused with his pallid, blank face. Restless spirits wander through the trees. They are all different. Some are passive, they think little of Slenderman or his victims and focus on trying to leave, so they can pass on. They of course, can never find their way out. Some passive spirits think of nothing at all. They just wander without anything on their minds.  
Some spirits are playful, they toy with Slenderman's victims and scare them silly before they die at his hand. They have great fun, making them think there's a chance of escape. Other spirits are cruel and vengeful, they seek only revenge and they hate the living. Most try to get to Slenderman's victims before him. He kills them, ripping apart their soul and the chain holding them there. They can no longer wander for interfere with the living. 

Slenderman deals with spirits he likes differently. He turns them into proxys, his speakers.   
There's a spirit, she doesn't know her name, she's somewhere between playful and passive. She doesn't remember dying but she's missing an eye, so she must be dead. A tall faceless man, who is he? She follows him a lot. She witnesses what he does to people but she doesn't care much, even though she knows it's bad. She stays quiet, because spirits don't have voices. Their world is muted.   
He turned to her one day, the faceless man, she froze in place. Is this fear? It's been awhile. It must be. A tendril from his back extended, wrapping around her throat, forcing its way into her mouth. She was nothing but see through mist yet he touched her as if she were solid. She wanted to scream but alas, she had no voice.  
She saw black, and then nothing. 

She woke up, she felt different, more solid. Her mind was clear. Was she breathing? Her throat no longer felt clogged and silent. He was in front of her. Everything felt too real. They stared at each other for a while.   
A notice from her mouth, involuntary, a voice. It was deep and raspy, not what her own voice should sound like. Was it his voice?

"You are a proxy now. Who are you?" It felt like her was talking to herself yet she also felt as if she were being addressed. A second voice, on command this time. Her voice. It was quiet but not high pitched, slightly monotone.   
"I don't know who I am. What is a proxy?"   
His voice again. "A speaker for me to use. There is a place for you now."


End file.
